Lonely angels: Douche, sexe et passion
by choup37
Summary: SEQUELLE DE LONELY ANGELS. Tous les amours, nuits passionnées, baisers ou autres fantasmes de notre capitaine.
1. Douche 2-0

_**Hellooooooooooo! Oui, encore moi, et encore la même fic! Pour ne pas polluer l'histoire de scènes trop crues, ou juste tout simplement de trop de sexe (parce que c'est Jack.. et bref voilà), j'ai décidé de créer ce recueil. Il rassemblera toutes les petites scènes coupées, sous-entendues ou autres fantasmes que peut vivre notre capitaine depuis le premier tome. Si y a des envies, n'hésitez pas!**_

 _ **La publication sera un peu plus sporadique, cela dépendra de mon temps et vos envies :)**_

 _ **Je vais commencer par des scènes coupées dans les premiers chapitres du tome 2, mais j'y rajouterai bientôt d'autres choses se passant dans le premier tome, ou tout simplement des fantasmes de Jack. Je donne au besoin un contexte au début de chaque chapitre. La publication est liée à celle des autres tomes, donc n'hésitez pas à vous y référencer :)**_

* * *

 _ **Lonely angels: Douche, sexe et passion**_

* * *

 _ **Douche 2.0  
**_

* * *

 **Contexte** : Chapitre 3 du Tome 2- Jack et Rose ont fait l'amour la veille sur une plage dans le TARDIS, et plusieurs fois le lendemain matin. Leur relation est balbutiante, mais Rose est déjà addict (Jack/Rose).

* * *

Jack poussa un soupir de bien-être: l'eau chaude roulait sur sa peau en petits jets, faisant couler la sueur et la boue séchée. Voilà ce que vous récoltiez en explorant des marais puants: le fait qu'ils étaient habités par une espèce de lézard dérivant sur le singe n'avait en rien empiré les choses, bien sûr.

Un sourire grivois étira les lèvres du jeune homme lorsque son ouïe avancée perçut un bruit de pas légers dans sa chambre. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne sur ce vaisseau qui oserait rentrer dans ses quartiers alors qu'il prenait une douche. Son hypothèse fut confirmée quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer une odeur de fleur séchée.

Rose demeura immobile sur le pas de sa porte, se mordillant la lèvre comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était incertaine ou mal à l'aise. Elle s'était changée, retirant son pantalon et t-shirt couverts de boue pour une robe bleue ciel courte. Roulant des yeux, Jack diminua le jet d'eau avant d'ouvrir le battant, révélant son visage trempé. Il secoua la tête, s'ébouriffant, avant de sortir pour saisir une serviette et se sécher rapidement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de couvrir le sol de flaques d'eau énormes : il les ignora pour se tourner vers la blonde, qui avait viré au rouge écrevisse.

Le capitaine sourit davantage, avant de s'avancer et lui tendre la main : Rose la saisit avec hésitation, se laissant attirer dans ses bras pour un long baiser qui lui coupa le souffle. La langue de Jack se lia à la sienne, entamant une danse aussi tendre qu'érotique. La jeune fille lia ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant davantage. Jack huma de plaisir, une de ses mains glissant dans son dos pour se faufiler sous sa robe alors que l'autre était posée sur sa taille, explorant avec ivresse la douceur de ses cuisses avant de remonter vers ses fesses.

Rose gémit doucement, son ventre se tordant délicieusement au contact. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court, la timidité disparaissant lentement pour laisser peu à peu entièrement place à l'excitation. Elle était restée longtemps immobile à l'entrée de la chambre de Jack, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée ou une folie. Jack avait dit qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le désirait, mais une partie d'elle-même demeurait appréhensive.

Tout doute avait à présent disparu, la laissant concentrée sur l'intensité du moment. Rose haleta lorsque la main du jeune homme se posa sur son intimité, la caressant de l'extérieur avant de tracer la zone de son doigt. Elle se tordit en sentant la main se glisser sous le tissu et venir l'infiltrer, jouant avec elle avec expertise et ce sans jamais que Jack ne rompe le baiser en cours.

Rose s'agrippa aux épaules de ce dernier, ses hanches allant et venant sans réfléchir au même rythme que l'intruse. Elle avait fermé les yeux, son souffle de plus en plus court alors que Jack accélérait, se délectant des petits sons de plaisir qu'il lui arrachait. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de travail avant qu'elle ne vienne en un petit cri, ses jambes la lâchant alors qu'un spasme la secouait. Jack se félicita d'avoir gardé une prise sur elle, et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, embrassant gentiment son crâne. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, la respiration haletante de Rose le seul son rompant le silence régnant dans la pièce.

 _-Jack_ , souffla-t-elle finalement.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire orgueilleux. Rose roula des yeux, mais saisit son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément, se collant à lui de tout son être. Le jeune homme rit, et glissa de nouveau sa main sous sa robe pour saisir sa culotte et la lui retirer. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, il s'attaqua ensuite à sa robe, saisissant la fermeture éclair dans son dos pour l'ouvrir avec une lenteur infernale. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu, caressant ses épaules en même temps qu'il faisait tomber le vêtement, la laissant nue sous son regard enfiévré.

Rose frissonna, sortant Jack de ses pensées et lui rappelant que tout le monde ne possédait pas une constitution du futur. Il saisit sa main, l'entrainant sous la douche et le jet d'eau bouillant. La jeune fille soupira de plaisir, son corps se réchauffant immédiatement. Elle sourit lorsque Jack l'attira encore à lui, leurs corps humides se moulant l'un dans l'autre alors qu'il l'embrassait sans retenue, leurs lèvres jointes dans un échange des plus torrides. Les doigts de la blonde glissaient dans ses cheveux, les explorant sans se lasser : leur texture était si douce, si parfaite, qu'ils semblaient tout droit sortis d'un rêve.

Ce fut finalement Jack qui rompit le baiser, reculant pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire avant de commencer à tracer un chemin humide le long de sa gorge puis ses épaules. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mer chocolat contre un océan gris bleu. Ses pupilles rivées dans les siennes, Jack tendit la main pour saisir celle de Rose et la poser sur son sexe.

Si c'était possible, les joues de la jeune femme prirent un teint encore davantage cramoisi son souffle se coupa alors qu'elle sentait leurs mains glisser le long du membre de Jack. Celui-ci haleta, la guidant sans la quitter du regard. Un frisson secoua sa compagne, mais elle ne détourna pas la tête, incapable de rompre le contact. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela, loin de là, mais les choses étaient toujours demeurées horriblement frustrantes avec Mickey. Jack lui permettait à la fois de faire les choses à son rythme et d'oser prendre la main, au sens propre comme figuré.

Le jeune homme la relâcha, lui laissant le contrôle complet: il gémit, et posa ses mains sur le mur autour de sa tête, cherchant un support alors qu'il se sentait perdre pied. Rose le fixa, subjuguée, et accéléra, déclenchant de nouveaux gémissements.

 _-Rose_ …

Celle-ci se rapprocha, et vint saisir sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la mordillant avant de la suçoter férocement. Sa pression sur le membre douloureux se fit plus forte, ses doigts plus rapides. Jack posa son front sur le mur, luttant pour ne pas venir. Il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse, pas si tôt, pas si vite.

Le souffle court, il repoussa sa main, laissant la jeune femme confuse: il la rassura d'un sourire, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Saisissant son sexe, il le plaça à son entrée, la caressant gentiment avec. Rose gémit, mais ne recula pas, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle devinait la suite. Jack la tortura ainsi pendant encore plusieurs minutes, alternant entre son membre et ses doigts. Ce ne fut que lorsque les ongles de Rose s'enfoncèrent désespéramment dans sa peau qu'il consentit à venir, s'infiltrant lentement mais surement.

La sentant trembler, Jack la fit reculer contre le mur, le froid humide de ce dernier provoquant un contraste bienvenue avec la fournaise de la cabine. Il attendit quelques instants, la laissant s'habituer à la sensation, ses doigts traçant des chemins silencieux dans son dos en même temps qu'il embrassait son front.

 _-Jack,_ gémit-elle, frustrée.

Celui-ci sourit, et commença des aller-retours lents. Il fronça les sourcils en la sentant glisser, et s'interrompit pour venir l'attraper par la taille, la soulevant pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui. Ses bras enveloppés autour de son cou, Rose ferma les yeux, se perdant dans les sensations explosives qui l'envahissaient.

Jack se mordilla la lèvre, contenant à grand-peine ses propres sons de plaisir : Rose était si chaude, si serrée, il n'était pas certain de tenir bien longtemps. Le contact de leur peau pressée l'une contre l'autre contribuait à lui faire perdre la tête, chaque centimètre carré commun provoquant des frictions délicieuses.

Il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander quelle contraception elle employait : heureusement pour eux deux, lui-même était paré. C'est donc sans inquiétude qu'il accéléra, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches en même temps qu'il augmentait sa vitesse. Rose gémit, s'agrippant à ses épaules, mais cela ne fit rien pour diminuer l'explosion secouant son corps. Bien au contraire, ses tremblements se firent plus puissants, sa tête tournant de plus en plus vite alors qu'elle se sentait perdre tout contrôle.

 _-Jack.. Jack .._

Celui-ci haleta, sa respiration rauque : se penchant, il commença à laisser des suçons dans son cou, torturant la fine peau blanche pour mieux la recouvrir de ses marques. Rose geignit, et serra davantage ses jambes autour de lui, arrachant un grognement à Jack qui enfonça ses dents dans sa peau. Dans le même temps, il accéléra un peu plus, jusqu'à perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Rose cria, s'agrippant à lui alors qu'il allait et venait férocement.

 _Oh Rose.. Rose.. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais_ , souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme vint la première, un cri lui échappant avant que sa tête n'explose et que les étoiles ne remplissent sa vision. Jack la suivit quelques instants plus tard, se laissant tomber contre le mur : Rose grogna en sentant son dos venir taper la surface dure.

 _-Pardon_ , murmura Jack en se redressant.

Il la redéposa sur le sol avec précaution, la maintenant d'une main contre lui alors que de l'autre il les nettoyait rapidement. La jeune femme se laissa faire sans protester, son cerveau toujours enfoncé dans un bonheur post-orgasmique. Elle se rendit à peine compte que le capitaine l'avait soulevée, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre où il la déposa gentiment sur son lit avant de se glisser à ses côtés.

Rose poussa un soupir, le cherchant à l'aveugle : Jack rit, et les recouvrit des couvertures avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Un humement de contentement échappa à la blonde, qui s'installa confortablement contre son torse, avant de se laisser sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Benk

_**Hello! Bon, vu que je risque pas d'être beaucoup là ce we (marathon DW prévu, mise à jour sur la s10, MOUAHAHAHAHAHA), et que demain je bosse et je prends le train, je poste là :p**_

* * *

 **Contexte** : Chapitre 4 du Tome 2 - L'œil de Jack est attiré par un palefrenier.

* * *

 **Ben'k**

* * *

Ben'k était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau verte agrémentée de petites tâches violettes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en une longue queue de cheval serrée qui faisait ressortir la pointe de ses oreilles. Jack l'avait trouvé adorable au premier coup d'œil. Il avait volontairement demandé au prince de la ville l'autorisation de rester avec lui, désireux de passer davantage de temps ensemble.

Le palefrenier avait gardé la tête basse en présence du noble. Il ne s'était pas davantage détendu lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Jack, demeurant silencieux alors qu'ils remontaient les stalles. Le capitaine n'avait pas commenté, préférant saisir une fourche et commencer à nettoyer le premier box à sa portée. Le geste avait clairement surpris Ben'k, et bientôt ils travaillaient côte à côte en silence.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, chacun perdu dans sa tâche. Parfois, Jack viendrait aider le palefrenier à soulever une motte particulièrement lourde, ou calmer un cheval agité. Sa gentillesse et sa simplicité semblèrent faire effet, puisque l'homme se détendit, lui souriant enfin timidement et le remerciant de sa voix douce.

 _-Ne me remercie pas,_ répliqua Jack. _Dis-en-moi plutôt davantage sur ces belles dames._

Les yeux de Ben'k s'illuminèrent. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait davantage que de parler de ses amis à quatre pattes.

 _-Celle-ci s'appelle Rumba,_ expliqua-t-il en désignant la jument noire à côté de laquelle tous deux se tenaient. _Elle a un sacré caractère, c'est la dominante du groupe. Il n'y a que le roi qui peut la monter, son pédigrée est exceptionnel._

 _-J'ai cru remarquer son caractère, oui_ , rit Jack en caressant l'épaule de l'intéressée qui huma. _On parle de toi, oui, coquine._

La jument tapa des sabots, déclenchant de nouveaux rires.

 _-Je crois qu'elle a faim,_ commenta doctement Jack.

 _-Elle attendra comme les autres,_ répliqua Ben'k en posant sa main sur le museau de son amie.

Jack lui lança un sourire étincelant, faisant rougir son compagnon qui reprit sa fourche, retournant au travail. Cette fois, cependant, l'ambiance fut légère, le sifflement du palefrenier résonnant dans l'écurie alors qu'il nettoyait les boxes avec Jack. Ce dernier l'observait de loin, fasciné par sa joie de vivre et son amour évident pour ses chevaux.

Sans un mot, il le rejoignit, se plaçant à côté de lui pour l'aider à retirer la paille sale. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent de nouveau plusieurs fois, de même que le reste de leur corps, envoyant des frissons délicieux dans l'échine de Jack. Celui-ci contenait difficilement ses sourires en voyant Ben'k rougir à ces simples contacts, lui laissant peu de doutes quant à l'attirance du palefrenier à son égard.

 _-Attend,_ fit-il en le voyant se battre avec une fourche très lourde.

Se plaçant derrière lui, Jack saisit le manche, l'aidant à répartir le poids pour soulever la paille. Ben'k sentit son souffle se couper lorsque le torse de l'autre homme se colla à son dos, la fine ligne de ses muscles s'enveloppant autour de lui. Le visage de Jack n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle rauque sur sa joue. Il s'agrippa au manche de la fourche, déglutissant le plus silencieusement possible alors que tous deux soulevaient la paille sale pour la poser dans la brouette.

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers la sortie du couloir: les joues de Ben'k virèrent en un vert foncé qui se répandit le long de son visage, envahissant chaque centimètre carré de peau disponible. Il pouvait sentir le bas de sa nuque le brûler sous l'intensité du regard du capitaine, augmentant son malaise et la torsion de son ventre.

Se détournant précipitamment, le palefrenier saisit la brouette et la souleva, l'emmenant vers la porte d'un pas plus brusque que nécessaire. Jack contint un soupir en le voyant faire: s'appuyant contre le mur, il croisa les bras, attendant son retour.

 _-Hey,_ souffla-t-il en le voyant réapparaitre, pour aussitôt s'engouffrer dans la stalle la plus éloignée. _Tu n'as pas à me craindre, tu sais,_ murmura-t-il gentiment en posant sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant de continuer son travail. _Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Et je ne t'oblige à rien: je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu dois te donner à moi à cause de l'ordre stupide de ton prince. Je ne te ferai pas punir si tu refuses. On continuera simplement à nettoyer l'écurie ensemble et discuter chevaux, et je serai comblé. Regarde-moi,_ ajouta-t-il en le voyant baisser les yeux, avant de tendre la main pour saisir doucement son menton et le relever. _Hey. Je pense ce que je dis, ok? C'est toi qui choisis,_ insista-t-il en lui souriant gentiment.

Il se détourna ensuite, et attrapa une brosse pour commencer à panser le bel alezan qui lui faisait face. Ben'k le fixa pendant de longues minutes, semblant chercher une trace d'un quelconque mensonge dans son attitude. Son angoisse et sa curiosité émanaient de lui tel un livre ouvert, et Jack les ressentait comme si elles étaient siennes grâce à sa télépathie.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, continuant sa tâche comme il le faisait depuis le départ. Finalement, Ben'k dut se sentir rassuré par ce qu'il vit, car il se plaça de l'autre côté du cheval, sa propre brosse en main, et commença à imiter Jack, frottant avec vigueur le dos en sueur. L'humain sourit, et accéléra, lançant un concours silencieux bientôt suivi par son compagnon.

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua, et il attrapa un peigne, s'attaquant à la longue crinière mauve. Ben'k roula des yeux, et entreprit de curer les sabots de leur cible, poussant Jack à lui tirer la langue d'une manière totalement infantile mais qui fit rire doucement le palefrenier.

Celui-ci s'était déplacé de l'autre côté du cheval, se plaçant à coté du capitaine qui sentit sa respiration se couper lorsque Ben'k l'effleura, sa main libre venant toucher sans prévenir sa jambe alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir un nouveau sabot.

Provocateur.

Jack manqua siffler de frustration devant la vue offerte par un Ben'k penché en avant, ses fesses serrées dans ce pantalon noir bien trop moulant à son goût pour la santé mentale de l'humain. Il se lécha les lèvres, et parcourut des yeux le dos présenté, tentant d'ignorer à quel point cette paire de fesses le provoquait, mais son érection grandissante l'empêchait de garder la tête froide.

Le capitaine étouffa un gémissement dépité quand Ben'k se redressa, rompant le magnifique spectacle jusqu'alors offert. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un fin sourire qui disparut en découvrant le regard affamé de l'humain. Jack tendit la main, et l'attrapant par le bras, l'attira vers lui pour mieux écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ben'k s'agrippa à ses épaules, lui répondant avec ferveur alors que Jack enroulait ses bras autour de lui, les rapprochant davantage l'un de l'autre. Le palefrenier était légèrement plus petit que lui, lui permettant de le dominer de sa taille. D'un mouvement de hanches, il les retourna, plaquant Ben'k contre le mur sans jamais cesser de faire jouer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Celui-ci gémit en sentant ses hanches se frotter contre son bassin, provoquant de minuscules explosions là où leur peau se touchait. Jack sourit, de ce sourire grivois qui faisait tomber des foules, et le cœur du pauvre palefrenier stoppa de battre un instant, tout doute quittant définitivement son esprit. C'était une folie, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'autre homme alors que celui-ci mordillait gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée.

Ben'k la lui accorda sans protester, et crut fondre contre son torse lorsque la langue de Jack s'enroula avec douceur autour de la sienne, la caressant avec une tendresse inattendue. Les mains du capitaine avaient quitté ses hanches pour remonter le long de ses bras, effleurant ces derniers avec gentillesse en même temps qu'il explorait chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche.

Ben'k se sentait trembler contre lui, ses doigts se retenant à son t-shirt alors que Jack continuait à lui faire perdre tout sens commun. Le jeune homme avait saisi son visage en coupe, et effleurait ses tempes de ses doigts en même temps qu'il l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. La tendresse se mêlait à la passion, la douceur à l'intensité dans cet échange perdu au fond d'une écurie royale.

Lorsque Jack le relâcha enfin, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, Ben'k posa sa tête sur son épaule, inspirant de grandes bouffées de son odeur si entêtante.

 _-Ils ne doivent pas savoir .. S'il te plait.._

Jack caressa gentiment ses mèches brunes à présent éparpillées autour de son visage. Se penchant, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

 _-Personne ne saura. Je te le promets._

 _-Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.._

Jack coupa son murmure effrayé d'un baiser. Reculant, il murmura, le fixant droit dans les yeux:

 _-Personne ne saura, Ben'k. Je t'ai donné ma parole. Fais-moi confiance,_ ajouta-t-il doucement avant de glisser ses doigts sous sa tunique.

* * *

 _ ***rire moqueur* Hé ouiiiiiii! Vous y avez cru!**_ _ **Mouéhéhé! Je voulais quelque chose de doux qui fasse contraste avec le premier chapitre, montrer davantage la séduction que l'acte même. Même si c'était un ** de baiser. A vous d'imaginer la suite!**_


	3. La salle des machines

**De retour en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée! Et quoi de mieux pour commencer la semaine qu'un Jack/9? Parce que je les aime tellement..**

* * *

 **Contexte** : L'une de mes lectrices m'a réclamé des fantasmes de Jack concernant le Docteur, et quel meilleur endroit où commencer que dans la salle des machines ?

 **WARNING** : sexe entre deux hommes (mais vous le savez, sinon pourquoi vous seriez encore là xD?)

* * *

 **La salle des machines**

* * *

La langue de Jack explorait avec passion celle de son compagnon. Assis à même le sol de la salle des machines, le capitaine embrassait à en perdre haleine le Docteur, ses mains tenant en coupe son visage. Les bras du Seigneur du temps étaient enroulés autour de lui, le pressant étroitement contre son torse. Tous deux avaient fermé les yeux, perdus dans l'intensité du moment.

Les mains du jeune homme erraient sur son corps, explorant chaque centimètre carré disponible sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter. Le Docteur n'était pas en reste, ses doigts glissant au milieu des boucles brunes de l'humain, les caressant avec frénésie.

Seigneur, depuis combien de temps voulait-il faire cela ? Caresser Jack, embrasser Jack, aimer Jack. Jack et ses grands yeux bleus, Jack et sa bouche impie, Jack et ses sourires trop brillants pour être vrai. Jack qui envahissait ses nuits depuis quelques mois d'une manière inconfortable et totalement indigne d'un Seigneur du temps.

L'intéressé gémit doucement dans sa bouche lorsque la langue du Docteur s'enroula autour de la sienne, se pressant avec force contre elle avant de venir laper le haut de son palais. Le Docteur sourit, et saisit son visage entre ses mains, le rapprochant pour mieux le dévorer. Jack s'agrippa à lui désespéramment, ses mains glissant le long de son corps pour caresser son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, provoquant d'autres sons délectables.

Le Seigneur du temps recula, rompant un instant le baiser pour retirer le t-shirt de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire grivois et vient s'installer sur ses genoux, pour aussitôt unir de nouveau leurs lèvres. Le Docteur lui répondit avec enthousiasme, caressant passionnément la peau offerte, s'attardant sur ses larges épaules avant de descendre vers un téton pour le tordre entre ses doigts. Jack geignit très bas, et commença à se frotter contre lui, installant un rythme lent et lascif qui arracha des soupirs au plus âgé. Ce dernier saisit ses hanches pour mieux venir à sa rencontre, provoquant des élans de chaleur dans leur bas-ventre respectif.

Sans prévenir, le Docteur accéléra, se frottant plus vite contre Jack qui gémit, en particulier lorsque l'érection dure de son amant commença à appuyer contre la sienne. Le Docteur grogna, et rompit le baiser pour venir saisir un téton entre ses lèvres, le torturant avec une sauvagerie qui arracha une série de sons incohérents à sa victime.

Les joues rouges, les yeux clos, Jack avait penché la tête en arrière, s'agrippant aux épaules de son bourreau alors que celui-ci lui faisait perdre le peu de lucidité qui lui restait.

 _-Docteur … Docteur …_

L'intéressé releva des yeux noirs de désir vers lui, arrachant un long gémissement au capitaine qui attrapa ses cheveux coupés très courts et le redressa pour mieux écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'eut rien de tendre, Jack imposant sa dominance sans laisser aucune chance au plus âgé qui gémit à son tour, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle, en vain.

D'un mouvement de hanches, Jack le poussa vers l'arrière, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, il vint s'installer à quatre pattes par dessus lui, son corps ondulant lentement à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du Seigneur du temps. Le souffle de ce dernier était devenu court, sa gorge sèche alors que Jack se déplaçait tel un félin par dessus lui, ses doigts errant le long de ses bras avant de saisir ses poignets pour les placer sans prévenir par dessus sa tête. Il les maintint là d'une main, et entreprit de caresser son torse avec l'autre, descendant lentement jusqu'à venir effleurer sa ceinture.

Le Docteur ne put contenir un petit cri frustré, provoquant un rire bas chez Jack qui saisit son pull vert pour le remonter lentement, découvrant sa peau blanche sous la lumière tamisée du Tardis. Les cœurs du Seigneur du temps battaient la chamade, des frissons secouant sa peau sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Jack s'était transformé en fauve, l'effrayant et l'excitant en même temps. Le jeune homme se pencha vers lui pour venir embrasser son ventre, déposant des baisers humides le long de sa peau.

Le Docteur poussa un soupir de bien-être, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir la langue de Jack venir lécher son torse. Le geste était si sensuel et intime à la fois, l'enveloppant dans une sphère privée où plus rien n'existait en dehors de son compagnon. Celui-ci sourit, heureux de voir son si hanté ami s'abandonner ainsi à ses soins.

Son expression se fit canaille, et il remonta vers son cou, traçant un chemin moite tout son long. Il s'immobilisa par dessus un téton qu'il vint saisir entre ses dents, le mordant doucement, testant les réactions de son partenaire. Le cri étranglé qui en résulta lui laissa peu de doutes sur l'appréciation du Docteur, et il recommença une nouvelle fois, plus fort, bougeant sa bouche de manière à tordre le minuscule morceau de chair.

Le Docteur se tordit sur le sol, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir ses réactions. Le sourire de Jack augmenta, et bientôt il suçotait et mordillait sans limite sa cible, arrachant de minuscules geignements au plus âgé qui s'était cabré, tentant en vain d'en obtenir plus. En vain, car la main libre de Jack demeurait appuyée sur son ventre, l'empêchant de bouger.

 _-J.. Jack.._

L'intéressé releva un regard ivre de désir vers lui. Les joues du Docteur avaient viré au cramoisi, ses yeux mi-clos alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son souffle. La vision fit manquer un battement de cœur au plus jeune, qui pencha la tête, retournant à son ouvrage. Il fut récompensé par les sons poussés par le Docteur, qui luttait désespéramment pour libérer ses mains.

Jack grogna et vint placer celles-ci le long de son corps, les y maintenant avec les siennes. Ainsi installé, il put continuer sa tâche, ne reculant que lorsque le téton fut devenu aussi dur qu'un roc. Le libérant, il redescendit ensuite vers son nombril, qu'il commença à laper, provoquant de nouveaux petits cris chez sa victime. Seigneur, comment un simple toucher pouvait-il devenir si intense lorsque Jack était celui qui le faisait ?

Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, ce dernier recula et vint s'asseoir sur sa taille, le dévorant du regard. Il esquissa un sourire narquois en sentant à quel point le Docteur était dur contre ses fesses, et bougea légèrement, provoquant une minuscule friction qui les fit tous les deux hululer de plaisir. Le capitaine n'hésita pas, et entreprit de se frotter passionnément contre lui, les mains du Docteur toujours épinglées au sol.

Leurs gémissements envahirent bientôt la pièce, montant jusqu'à la salle de contrôle alors que Jack allait et venait avec énergie, faisant monter leur plaisir à son rythme, pour le plus grand désespoir du Docteur qui avait fermé les yeux, abandonnant définitivement toute tentative de retrouver le contrôle de la situation.

 _-Jack .. Jack.._

 _-Doc .. Oh, Docteur,_ gémit celui-ci.

 _-Jack.. Plus vite.. Plus vite.._

Le jeune homme obtempéra immédiatement, se frottant sauvagement contre le jean noir qui avait été la cause de tant de fantasmes. Il perdit définitivement tout contrôle quand le Docteur lâcha un sanglot. Le son avait été bas, presque étouffé, mais Jack l'entendit sans difficulté, envoyant une onde de choc dans son corps.

Poussant un grondement, le capitaine recula et vint arracher la ceinture du Docteur, qu'il utilisa pour attacher ses mains à une colonne. Se penchant, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant brutalement. Son ami gémit, mais se laissa faire, tirant en vain sur ses liens. Jack saisit son visage entre ses mains, appuyant davantage pour mieux envahir son antre. Le Docteur hoqueta, son souffle se coupant malgré sa respiration bipolaire face à la sauvagerie soudaine du plus jeune.

Ce dernier mordit ses lèvres, les marquant de ses dents avant de les suçoter, les laissant rouge sang. Lorsqu'il recula finalement, ce fut pour murmurer en un long grognement :

 _-J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps, Docteur … Ne pensez pas pouvoir m'échapper à présent._

Oh seigneur. Était-il possible de mourir juste par le son d'une voix? Le Docteur était certain qu'il allait se régénérer si Jack continuait à chuchoter de cette façon dans son oreille.

Sans le quitter du regard, l'intéressé commença à caresser sa gorge de son doigt, passant sur sa pomme d'Adam pour remonter vers son menton, avant de redescendre effleurer le bas. Le Docteur lâcha un petit geignement, et pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant davantage de peau. Ses grands yeux bleus rencontrèrent le regard tempétueux de Jack, qui esquissa un sourire prédateur.

Le Docteur perdit définitivement toute tentative d'auto-contrôle lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon vinrent saisir la peau blanche de sa gorge, le suçotant sans pitié. Ses gémissements et pleurs envahirent la pièce, se mêlant aux grognements de Jack qui avait recommencé à se frotter contre lui. Les dents du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans la fragile couche de peau, y laissant de nouvelles traces bleu foncé.

À lui. Il était à lui. Personne d'autre. Jack lâcha un long grognement alors qu'un soudain accès de jalousie le saisissait, ses dents agrippant le bas de la mâchoire du Seigneur du temps pour y laisser une autre marque. Il n'avait jamais été du genre possessif, mais le Docteur semblait réveiller des sentiments inconnus en lui.

 _-Jack_ .., pleurnicha ce dernier.

 _-Si beau .. Si fort.. et juste à moi_ , souffla le jeune homme en caressant doucement sa joue.

Se penchant, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rougies, les caressant tendrement de sa langue. La bouche du Docteur était légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration frénétique empirée par la fournaise ambiante créée par leurs deux corps.

 _-A moi..,_ répéta très bas Jack, son expression semblant transfigurée.

Sa main se glissa sous son pull, y caressant la peau en sueur qui trembla à son toucher. Ses ongles vinrent griffer le torse blanc, y laissant des traces rouges.

 _-A moi._.., murmura-t-il en le dévorant des yeux, avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il ouvrit lentement, son regard rivé sur l'expression abandonnée de son futur amant.

Avec une lenteur infinie, il fit descendre le vêtement, le retirant en même temps que son boxer. Le Docteur poussa un petit geignement soulagé en sentant son membre dur être libéré de l'étreinte oppressante de la couche de tissu. L'air frais vint frapper son sexe, le faisant haleter.

 _-Oh, Docteur,_ souffla Jack en saisissant l'objet de ses désirs.

Bientôt, ce dernier ne fut plus qu'une masse sanglotante se tordant sur le sol. La respiration de Jack était hératique, son propre désir insupportable alors qu'il accélérait, ses doigts calleux faisant crier sa victime qui vint en pleurant ..

* * *

 _-Jack ? Jack ! Tu m'écoutes ?_

Le jeune homme sursauta, et tourna un regard perdu vers Rose qui le fixait, appuyée sur la rambarde. À coté de lui, le Docteur nettoyait une barre argentée, le tissu frottant vigoureusement sur le métal.

 _-Q.. quoi ?_

Où était-il ? Que ..

 _-Je te demandais où en étaient vos réparations. Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es rouge comme une pivoine. Tu ne vas pas nous faire un malaise?_

* * *

 **Damnit, Rose!** _  
_


	4. Les officiers militaires

_**J'ai attendu d'avoir un peu de chapitres d'avance avant de reprendre, j'en ai pas 400 non plus encore donc bon xD Comme j'essaye de vous en poster souvent.. Bref, voici la suite, avec un thème spécial qui me hante depuis que j'ai évoqué cette scène dans le chapitre 5 du Tome 2. C'est pas fait pour tous les yeux, même si y a rien de visuel (y a pas de fouet, merci bien), le thème peut en répugner certains (ce que je comprends tout à fait), donc lisez bien les avertissements :)**_

 _ **Un chapitre particulièrement hot, mais étrangement un de mes favoris :p**_

* * *

 **Contexte :** Chapitre 5 du Tome 2– Après une aventure sur une quelconque planète, Jack reste se reposer dans un hôtel. Il y rencontre un couple de militaires saturniens, et devient leur pour la nuit (Jack/OC)

 **WARNING** : BDSM, threesome

* * *

 **Les officiers militaires**

* * *

L'hôtel dans lequel Jack était descendu pour la nuit était aussi classe que pouvait l'être un hôtel intergalactique situé en plein centre-ville historique de la capitale. Rose et le Docteur étaient repartis dans le Tardis après la mise en échec des robots canidés cannibales – sérieusement, un jour il écrirait ses mémoires – mais Jack n'en avait pas encore fini avec cette planète. Désireux de s'y amuser encore quelques temps, il s'était donc installé pour la nuit dans l'hôtel trois étoiles.

Son papier psychique avait encore fait des merveilles, et bientôt il était assis dans un des petits salons de l'établissement, un cocktail à la main alors qu'il admirait la vue de la ville depuis la baie vitrée.

 _-Capitaine Jack Harkness ?_

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, et se tourna pour découvrir deux humanoïdes le dévisageant avec expectative. Peau verte, cheveux noirs coupés courts, des muscles fins ressortant sous leur t-short respectif.. Une tenue sobre et une stature droite. Jack esquissa un sourire. Des militaires saturniens en permission ? Intéressant.

 _-Qui le demande?_ demanda-t-il dans leur langue.

 _-Des compagnons militaires en recherche de compagnie. Pouvons-nous._., interrogea le plus âgé.

Jack leur fit un signe de la main.

 _-Bien sûr._ Il fit un geste en direction du serveur, lui indiquant de leur apporter à boire. _À qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _-Commandant Em Lour_ , fit l'homme qui lui avait parlé en premier, _et je vous présente le Lieutenant Karn Sorg. Nous sommes en permission sur Saturne pour quelques jours. Nous avons entendu le serveur vous appeler Capitaine, alors.._

 _-Alors vous êtes venu chercher la compagnie d'un autre militaire,_ rit Jack.

Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur les spirales noires entourant leurs avant-bras droits. Définitivement des officiers. Et à en juger par leur proximité physique et la manière dont ils se regardaient, un couple.

Le jeune homme se lia rapidement d'amitié avec le duo, échangeant des souvenirs de missions autour d'un verre. Jack sentit son sourire augmenter lorsque Sorg laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa cuisse, testant silencieusement les eaux. Le Saturnien sembla satisfait quand le capitaine lia leurs mains, les pressant gentiment.

 _-Commander ne vous fatigue-t-il pas, à force ? La pression peut se révéler épuisante._

Jack haussa un sourcil en triangle, avant de répondre, ses lèvres tordues en un sourire volontairement félin :

 _-J'aime le contrôle. J'aime la puissance qu'elle me procure, la grisance qu'on en retire._ Ses doigts vinrent glisser sur la cuisse de Sorg. _Mais je n'ai rien contre inverser les rôles. Tout oublier et faire entièrement confiance à l'autre_ , ajouta-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du commandant.

La balle était dans leur camp. Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque les deux officiers se levèrent en même temps, Lour emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne pour mieux l'entrainer avec eux. À peine la porte de la chambre fut-elle fermée derrière lui que l'autre homme lui fondit dessus, dévorant sa bouche avec ferveur en même temps que son petit-ami fermait la porte à double tour.

Il se sentit poussé en arrière, vers ce qui devait être le lit, la bouche de Lour ne quittant jamais la sienne se faisant. Bientôt, un autre corps se colla derrière le sien, et une main vint caresser son ventre, remontant vers ses tétons pour les tordre avec dextérité. Jack gémit doucement, un son qui augmenta quand une autre paire de mains quitta ses cheveux pour venir tirer sur son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier tombait, suivi de son t-shirt.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'une main saisit avec rudesse sa nuque, alors que ses poignets étaient soudainement tirés en arrière pour se retrouver enfermés dans des menottes de métal. L'air frais griffait ses fesses, le faisant frissonner. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'anticipation de la suite.

 _-Capitaine, hein ? Voyons voir si tu sais toujours obéir._

La main sur sa nuque appuya, lui donnant un ordre silencieux: Jack se laissa tomber à genoux, un petit pleurnichement lui échappant lorsqu'il se retrouva à hauteur de son prix. Malgré son désir, il se contenta de caresser la zone de son visage, attendant en silence ses ordres. Il avait accepté le jeu en suivant le couple et il devait obéir aux règles. Il espérait simplement avoir bien choisi ses partenaires de la nuit.

Jack sut qu'il avait bien jaugé ces derniers lorsque Lour caressa ses cheveux, se glissant immédiatement dans la peau d'un dominant protecteur.

 _-Ok, Jack, voilà comment cela va fonctionner. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'es pas un nouveau dans ce monde. Mon ami et moi avons l'habitude d'utiliser le système des feux de couleur, est-ce que tu le connais?_ Il ajouta, en voyant Jack hésiter : _Tu peux parler._

 _-Merci, monsieur,_ souffla-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol. _Oui, monsieur. Vert pour tout va bien, jaune pour ralentir, rouge pour stopper._

 _-Bon garçon. Est-ce que tu as des questions?_ demanda gentiment le commandant.

 _-Comment dois-je vous appeler ? D'habitude, 'monsieur' marche bien, mais vous êtes deux._

 _'-Monsieur' est parfait, mais tu peux aussi employer nos grades._

 _-Oui, monsieur._

 _-Ni moi ni Karn ne nous montrerons violents à ton égard. Si certaines choses vont trop loin pour toi, néanmoins, je veux entendre 'rouge' immédiatement. Est-ce que c'est clair?_ demanda Lour fermement.

Jack hocha la tête.

 _-Oui, commandant. Je_ … Il hésita, avant d'ajouter très bas : _Je n'ai pas inversé les rôles depuis longtemps, je .. Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas,_ fit Sorg derrière lui en caressant ses épaules, _tu t'en sors parfaitement._

 _-Viens là,_ murmura Lour en s'asseyant sur le lit immense.

Jack obéit en silence, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse comme on le lui indiqua. Il ferma les yeux, se détendant complètement au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque les doigts de Lour se glissèrent une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux, avant que la main ne le pousse gentiment plus bas.

Jack se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur sa cible. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, enveloppant le sexe de son compagnon de sa bouche, le suçant lentement par dessus le tissu. Aux sons qu'il entendait, son partenaire était plus que satisfait. Il appuya un peu plus, provoquant un long grognement.

 _-Damn, Jack..._

Celui-ci sourit, ses lèvres s'étirant davantage lorsque son amant le repoussa pour ouvrir son pantalon. Il se lécha la bouche, son regard noir enivré croisant les pupilles bleu marine de Lour qui le poussa vers son prix. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses mains ne viennent agripper les épaules de l'humain, des gémissements lui échappant alors que ce dernier le torturait avec expertise.

 _-Si sexy, Em,_ souffla Sorg en se levant du fauteuil d'où il les observait pour l'embrasser goulument.

Le relâchant, il se tourna vers Jack, le dévorant du regard: les paupières du jeune homme étaient closes, ses joues rouges gonflées sous l'effort. La sueur luisait sur son front, sa concentration émanant de tous les pores de son corps. Il était magnifique, pensa-t-il en se penchant pour caresser sa nuque. Ses doigts descendirent ensuite le long de son dos en même temps qu'il s'accroupissait derrière lui, avant de glisser le long de sa hanche, descendant vers ses fesses. Jack haleta, se sentant durcir davantage à son contact.

Le jeune homme gémit en sentant son amant commencer à malaxer gentiment ses fesses, ses lèvres caressant son dos en même temps. Le son envoya une vibration autour du sexe de Lour, qui grogna et appuya davantage sur sa nuque. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sorg commença à tracer un chemin le long de son dos de sa langue, descendant lentement mais surement. Le cœur de Jack battait la chamade alors qu'il devinait ce qui allait se passer: il ne put contenir un long gémissement lorsque la langue du Saturnien s'infiltra en lui, le taquinant d'abord gentiment avant d'accélérer.

Jack se pencha en avant, tentant d'en obtenir davantage, mais une tape sur l'épaule le rappela à l'ordre. Il gémit, frustré : contre lui, son sexe attendait, dur, épais et désespéré d'être libéré un tant soit peu de la tension insupportable qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps. Un petit rire s'éleva derrière lui, et Sorg accéléra un peu plus, provoquant de nouvelles torsions.

 _-On est impatient?_ se moqua le lieutenant. _Mauvais garçon, tu n'as donc pas appris à attendre ?_

Jack serra les poings, tentant de contenir sa frustration, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal avec les menottes. Un grognement par dessus sa tête lui indiqua que le geste n'avait pas plu à Lour. Avant qu'il ait pu se rectifier, néanmoins, le commandant appuya sur ses cheveux, le faisant reculer pour saisir son menton.

 _-Répond à la question, soldat._

 _-Je suis désolé, monsieur,_ murmura-t-il sans rencontrer son regard.

 _-Ce n'était pas la question. Es-tu capable de te contrôler ou faut-il t'attacher ?_

Jack baissa la tête.

 _-Je peux me contrôler_ , souffla-t-il.

 _-Bien. Est-ce que tes menottes te font souffrir?_ demanda plus doucement Lour.

Jack secoua la tête. Elles l'empêchaient simplement de toucher davantage le bel homme lui faisant face, augmentant sa frustration, mais il pouvait y survivre.

 _-Vert_ , murmura-t-il, indiquant qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur jeu.

Sorg sourit, et caressa son intimité de son doigt, avant de commencer à l'insérer : cela provoqua un geignement chez l'humain qui sentit son ventre se tordre, mais il lutta pour rester immobile, blotissant son visage contre la cuisse de Lour qui rit et reprit son jeu avec ses cheveux. Damn, Jack avait des cheveux magnifiques. Ce dernier serrait les dents, se battant pour suivre ses ordres; Lour le fixa avec fierté, et lui marqua son approbation en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

Le jeune homme tremblait, sa capacité à se contrôler de plus en plus faible alors que Sorg continuait à s'infiltrer en lui, un second doigt à présent ajouté: il poussa un long cri lorsque le Saturnien trouva sa prostate, et entreprit de le rendre fou. Le couple sourit en le voyant réagir ainsi, leur propre souffle devenant de plus en plus court devant le spectacle que leur offrait leur compagnon du soir.

Se penchant, Sorg glissa sa main entre les jambes de Jack, saisissant fermement son sexe et le compressant pour l'empêcher de venir. Cela lui valut un long geignement frustré, aussitôt réprimandé par une morsure à l'épaule.

 _-Qui donne les ordres, soldat?_ grogna Lour en saisissant sa nuque.

Jack gémit.

 _-V.. vous.._

 _-Vous qui?_ le reprit durement l'officier en appuyant plus fort.

 _-Vous, mon commandant, pardon, monsieur,_ se corrigea-t-il tout de suite, ne souhaitant guère tester une quelconque punition.

 _-Tiens-toi correctement, soldat, ou tu seras puni._

 _-Oui, monsieur,_ geignit-il.

Oh Seigneur, il ne tiendrait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Le brasier qui le consumait augmentait de seconde en seconde, son ventre se tordant sous l'effet combiné de la torture imposée par Sorg et l'aura prédatrice qui émanait des deux hommes. Il voulait tellement les satisfaire, résister à ses propres pulsions, mais il ne savait pas s'il y parviendrait.

Conscient que l'humain atteindrait bientôt ses propres limites, Lour fit un geste du menton à son compagnon, qui recula, relâchant un Jack haletant pour retirer ses menottes avant que Lour ne l'aide à monter sur le lit. Il caressa gentiment ses mèches humides, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant lentement avant de reculer et s'installer contre le dossier du lit.

Jack s'était automatiquement positionné à genoux, permettant à Sorg de se placer directement derrière lui.

 _-Tu peux t'appuyer sur tes coudes, ce sera plus confortable,_ lui indiqua ce dernier en l'aidant à se placer correctement. _Est-ce que ça va?_ demanda-t-il en voyant ses cuisses trembler.

Jack hocha la tête, avant de se corriger aussitôt, répondant d'une voix craquelée :

 _-Oui, monsieur .. Je … Monsieur, s'il vous plait …_

 _-Est-ce de l'impatience que j'entends ?_ le taquina le lieutenant en se collant à lui.

Jack étouffa un son de frustration, préférant se redresser davantage et tordre ses hanches suggestivement. Il dissimula un sourire dans les draps en entendant Sorg grogner : un petit cri lui échappa lorsque ce dernier s'enfonça sans prévenir, une brûlure soudaine mais bienvenue se répandant dans ses muscles.

Son amant serra les dents, terminant de s'enfoncer lentement, se forçant à se retenir pour ne pas blesser Jack. Une fois installé, néanmoins, il ne perdit pas de temps, instaurant un rythme impitoyable qui fit disparaitre le peu de voix qu'il restait à l'humain.

Seules sa physiologie naturelle et son endurance permirent à Jack de résister, ses mains s'agrippant à tout ce qui l'entourait. Les hanches de Sorg frappaient sans pitié contre lui, lui faisant perdre le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Un pleurs lui échappa, suivi d'un autre plus fort.

 _-Monsieur .. monsieur s'il vous plait.._

Un nouveau coup de hanches. Jack cria, déchirant les draps qu'il tordait entre ses doigts.

 _-Lieutenant.. S'il vous plait .._

 _-Que veux-tu, Jack?_ siffla ce dernier dans son oreille, avant de mordre le fragile lobe.

 _-Laissez-moi venir_ , gémit-il. _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait.. Je ne peux plus, je.. je.._

 _-Qu'en penses-tu, Em?_ demanda son bourreau à son petit-ami qui les fixait, subjugué. _Est-ce qu'il le mérite ?_

 _-Oh, il a largement gagné cette permission_ , grogna le commandant. _Redresse-le, que je puisse le toucher._

Jack gémit en se sentant relevé et installé sur les genoux de Sorg, la nouvelle position frappant tout aussi profondément: il laissa tomber son visage contre son épaule, épuisé. Le Saturnien enveloppa un bras autour de lui, le soutenant avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

 _-Si beau.. Tu nous offres un tel cadeau,_ murmura-t-il en dévorant ses épaules et sa nuque.

Jack tressautait contre lui, ses yeux clos. Il sursauta, cependant, en sentant une main brûlante venir envelopper son membre au désespoir, les doigts commençant immédiatement à le caresser. Il entrouvrit ses paupières pour découvrir Lour, qui frôla ses lèvres des siennes avant de souffler :

 _-Viens pour nous, Jack. Ne te retiens plus._

C'était la seule chose qu'il lui fallait entendre. Le capitaine vint en un long râle, sa vision s'obscurcissant en même temps qu'il sentait son corps imploser. Il reprit conscience un temps indéterminé plus tard, allongé au milieu de deux corps chauds qui l'enveloppaient de leurs bras. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il découvrait le regard inquiet de Lour.

 _-Tu vas bien ? Par la déesse, tu nous as fait peur !_

 _-Pardon_ , murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers lui. _Je vais bien, promis. C'était juste si.._

 _-Je confirme,_ rit Lour, rassuré. _Est-ce que tu es toujours si vocal ?_

 _-Personne ne s'en est jamais plaint,_ commenta l'intéressé en souriant grivoisement.

 _-Hum, surement pas nous, en tout cas,_ confirma Lour alors que Sorg embrassait la nuque du jeune homme.

 _-Est-ce que.. Jack, je ne t'ai pas fait mal?_ s'inquiéta celui-ci.

 _-Quoi? Non_ , le tranquillisa immédiatement l'humain. _Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas aimé, tu l'aurais su._

Le couple hocha lentement la tête, l'air pas entièrement rassuré. Sorg se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser son cou puis ses épaules, ses gestes aussi doux qu'il avait pu être impitoyable un peu plus tôt. Jack sourit et se retourna, saisissant gentiment son visage entre ses mains pour lui rendre ses baisers.

 _-Je ne suis pas fait en sucre, tu sais,_ souffla-t-il en traçant ses paumettes. _Si je n'avais pas aimé, tu aurais volé sur le sol avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

Ce commentaire déclencha un petit rire chez l'intéressé.

 _-Je sais, mais tu étais.. tellement dans le rôle … Tu nous as fait tellement confiance, on ne peut pas te remercier assez pour cela._

 _-Tu peux m'embrasser, cela sera un bon début,_ rétorqua Jack, s'attirant deux roulements de yeux avant que le couple ne l'étreigne.

 _-Dors, au lieu de dire des bêtises_ , ordonna Lour en posant sa tête contre son omoplate.

Jack sourit, mais obéit sans discuter : fermant les yeux, il sombra dans un profond sommeil empli de Saturniens.

* * *

 _ **Alors alors? *anxieuse* Je ne suis pas une bleue pour ce genre de lectures, mais c'était la première fois que j'écrivais dessus. Les amateurs auront reconnu quelques règles d'usage, les autres, j'espère que vous avez pu vous.. heu.. plonger (Jack!) dans ce monde facilement, c'était assez léger pour le coup.**_


	5. Effluves et vapeurs

_**Et un petit chapitre de plus, un.. Profitez, dégustez, je risque d'être absente tout ce looong week-end :) (mais y a au moins deux chapitres de plus de prêts, donc ne vous inquiétez pas^^)**_

 _ **J'ai galéré pour l'écrire celui-là.. La faute à l'actualité qui m'a pourri le moral. Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est dédié à Loulia, qui m'avait demandé une scène se déroulant dans un bain, et Kairi, qui rêvait de thermes :)**_

 **WARNING:** **bavage intense, bain, et jeux de mains!**

* * *

 **Effluves et vapeurs**

* * *

Si Jack devait citer une des choses qu'il préférait chez les Romains, ce serait sans aucun doute les thermes.

La toge également, ainsi que la tunique, mais les thermes passaient définitivement en première place. Comment résister à ce mélange de sueur, humidité et nudité dissimulées derrière les voiles entourant les bains? Jack n'était qu'un homme faible, incapable de résister à certaines pulsions particulièrement instinctives.

Ce serait son excuse si on le surprenait en train de mater de l'autre côté du rideau derrière lequel il était en cet instant caché, ses yeux rivés sur l'ombre émergeant des vapeurs du bain.

Le Docteur avait toujours été le plus grand fantasme de Jack.

 _-Je sais que vous êtes là._

Le capitaine sursauta, et manqua glisser sur les dalles bouillantes. Il se rattrapa d'une main au rideau devant lui, avant de déglutir.

 _-J'attends, capitaine._

Jack sentit sa respiration se couper. La voix du Docteur était plus rauque que d'habitude, son ton grave envoyant des frissons dans le corps du jeune homme qui ouvrit le rideau d'une main tremblante.

Le Docteur était assis dans le bassin, le haut de son torse émergeant de l'eau éclairée par la lumière tamisée de la petite pièce. Ses bras étaient posés sur le sol derrière lui, sa stature droite semblable à celle des dieux romains dont Jack avait pu admirer les statues dans la ville. Le Seigneur du temps esquissa un sourire félin en voyant apparaître son compagnon, avant de tendre la main vers lui.

Son sourire augmenta lorsqu'il vit ce dernier se lécher inconsciemment les lèvres. Jack se hâta de défaire la serviette enveloppant ses hanches, la laissant glisser sur le sol brûlant avant de quitter ses sandales et descendre lentement dans le bassin, les yeux rivés sur le Docteur. Celui-ci l'avait regardé faire tout du long, ses pupilles virant lentement au noir au fur et à mesure que se révélait le corps tant désiré.

 _-Docteur,_ souffla Jack.

L'intéressé l'attira à lui sans un mot, ses doigts glissant dans son dos alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui répondant avec ferveur en même temps qu'il se laissait tomber sur le banc de marbre. Le Docteur rit, amusé devant son enthousiasme, et vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant gentiment un accès que son compagnon lui accorda immédiatement.

Le baiser se fit bientôt plus enfiévré, les langues entamant une danse sensuelle et passionnée en même temps que les corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, cherchant désespéramment à se fondre dans le second. Les mains glissaient sur la peau, caressant avec une ferveur augmentée par des mois de frustration.

Les doigts du Docteur descendirent jusqu'au bassin de son partenaire, se faufilant entre ses cuisses pour venir saisir l'objet de ses désirs. Jack poussa un long gémissement en sentant la main caleuse commencer à le caresser rudement : il s'agrippa aux épaules du Docteur, s'abandonnant à ses doigts experts.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, ce dernier accéléra, augmentant ses pressions et provoquant de nouveaux gémissements chez Jack qui sentit ses hanches commencer à bouger d'elles-mêmes pour répondre avec enthousiasme aux caresses.

Le Seigneur du temps continua à le torturer ainsi pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, changeant régulièrement de rythme. Les soupirs de Jack se mêlaient aux siens dans la fournaise du bain, les bras du jeune homme enroulés autour de ses épaules.

 _-Docteur … Docteur …_

Les lèvres de celui-ci étaient perdues dans son cou, dévorant avec dévotion la peau bronzée du plus jeune qui haletait, désespéré.

 _-Docteur, je .. je …_

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un long râle, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son amant en même temps qu'il venait avec force contre lui. La bouche de ce dernier se fit douce alors qu'il léchait la sueur sur ses épaules et sa gorge, son autre main caressant gentiment son dos. Jack ferma les yeux, se laissant tomber contre le torse du Docteur qui enroula un bras protecteur autour de lui.

Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes alors que tous deux se remettaient des derniers instants. La tête de Jack était posée contre la poitrine de son ami, ses yeux clos en même temps qu'il se concentrait sur le boum boum boum boum émanant de la cage thoracique de celui-ci.

Lentement, très lentement, Jack se redressa, son regard bleu gris croisant les pupilles bleu marine du Docteur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se rapproche et vienne saisir en coupe son visage pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le Docteur ferma les yeux, ses mains descendant le long de son dos où elles étaient posées pour venir glisser sur son torse qu'elles caressèrent avec délicatesse.

Jack se rapprocha, se penchant pour changer l'angle du baiser. Il huma doucement, avant de repousser gentiment le Seigneur du temps contre le banc de marbre pour mieux s'assoir sur ses genoux. Rouvrant les yeux, il sourit en voyant l'expression apaisée de son amant : avec une lenteur calculée, Jack se pencha, et effleura sa bouche entrouverte de sa langue, en parcourant le contour avant de venir lécher sa gorge.

Un soupir satisfait échappa au Docteur, faisant pouffer l'humain qui saisit entre ses doigts un de ses tétons pour mieux jouer avec. Le plus âgé grogna, mais se laissa faire, glissant une de ses mains dans les boucles brunes trempées du capitaine.

 _-Jack_ …

Les lèvres du jeune homme revinrent se mêler aux siennes, la sensualité du baiser augmentant en même temps que la torture sur le minuscule morceau de chair. Leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, alors que les doigts du Docteur recommençaient à explorer le corps offert.

Son compagnon poussa un grognement en sentant l'un d'eux venir se faufiler entre ses cuisses, avant de remonter vers ses fesses. Il haleta en sentant une phalange s'enfoncer en lui, avant de ressortir. Le Docteur l'interrogea du regard. Jack hocha la tête, avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur ses genoux, se redressant légèrement pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant le sexe de son compagnon venir l'effleurer, l'humidité de l'eau rendant le contact assez étrange mais appréciable. Les yeux clos, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules du Docteur, son front posé contre le sien en même temps que ce dernier le préparait avec patience. Ses râles de plaisir se mélangeaient à leurs halètements, son ventre se tordant sous les sensations délicieuses provoquées par l'intrusion.

 _-Docteur … Docteur, s'il vous plait.. Je n'ai.. Je n'ai pas besoin .._

 _-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous blesser,_ répliqua son ami en posant son doigt sur sa bouche, avant de grogner lorsque la langue de Jack vint s'enrouler autour. _Mauvais garçon._

 _-Toujours_ , souffla Jack en penchant la tête en arrière pour mieux commencer à monter et descendre en rythme sur ses doigts.

 _-Jack_ , grogna le Seigneur du temps.

Trop tard. L'image resterait à jamais gravée sur sa pupille. Son sexe aussi s'en souviendrait, apparemment, vu comment il avait commencé à pulser. Son compagnon esquissa un sourire grivois, avant d'accélérer, le son de ses gémissements résonnant dans le bassin.

Le Docteur siffla, et commença à accélérer son propre rythme, tordant ses doigts en même temps pour mieux torturer l'humain. Un pari réussi, puisque l'intéressé s'agrippa à ses épaules, ses joues rouges de plaisir.

Le Docteur aurait pu venir du spectacle seul tant celui-ci était érotique. Il n'avait jamais douté de la sensualité et l'ouverture de Jack, mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

Le souffle court, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un son frustré de la part du jeune homme qui lâcha un long gémissement en sentant la pointe du sexe de son amant venir s'enfoncer en lui. Le Docteur s'immobilisa, le dévisageant quelques instants pour mieux graver ce souvenir dans sa mémoire avant de donner un petit coup de rein. Jack plongea son visage dans son cou en même temps qu'il avançait lentement, la respiration précipitée du Docteur faisant écho à la sienne.

Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune homme se redressa pour lui faire face : son regard plongé dans le sien, il se releva, avant de se laisser retomber lourdement, élicitant deux longs geignements de plaisir chez les deux hommes. Le bassin ne tarda pas à se remplir de leurs sons de bonheur, le Docteur se révélant un amant particulièrement joueur et expressif.

 _-Jack.._

 _-Docteur .. Mon Docteur.. Plus vite.. Plus vite..._

Le Seigneur du temps ferma les yeux, resserrant sa prise autour de son compagnon avant d'accélérer ses mouvements, arrachant des cris à Jack qui enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. La tête lui tournait, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines alors qu'il cherchait en vain sa libération. Celle-ci vint sans prévenir, le frappant avec la violence de la tempête.

 _-Jack ? Jack ? JACK !_

Le capitaine sursauta en sentant une main l'agripper brutalement par l'épaule pour mieux le retourner. Son regard croisa celui furieux et inquiet du Docteur. Celui-ci se tenait devant lui, sa serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches pales.

 _-Je vous cherche depuis un quart d'heure ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes fou_ , siffla le Seigneur du temps en le tirant par le bras. _Le coin des dames ! Vous voulez nous faire exécuter._

Jack cligna des yeux. Un rêve. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un frisson le secoua en repensant au réalisme de son fantasme. Seigneur. Il aurait pu venir juste de ces images. Un sourire grivois s'étala sur son visage, lui attirant un regard noir de la part du Docteur qui le tira un peu plus fort, l'entrainant derrière lui tout en continuant à bougonner très bas sur la bêtise des singes.

Jack roula des yeux. Un jour, oui, un jour, ses fantasmes deviendraient réalité.

* * *

 ***plonge dans un bain glacé***


	6. Baisers taquins, baisers du matin

_**Yep, je sais, ça fait un peu de temps. Je voulais écrire d'autres chapitres pour avoir une marge de manœuvre (c'est le dernier pour le moment), mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. Oh well. 'Lonely angels: D'amour et d'aventure' est toujours là :)**_

* * *

 **Contexte** : Tome 2- S'aimer, c'est aussi s'embrasser .. Et à ce petit jeu, Jack n'est pas le dernier (Jack/Rose).

* * *

 **Baisers taquins, baisers du matin**

* * *

Si on demandait à Rose Tyler ce qu'elle préférait au lit avec Jack, elle aurait pu vous donner une infinité de réponses. Toutes auraient été justes, mais aucune n'aurait reflété la vérité.

Ce n'était pas la passion de leurs étreintes, ni la manière dont Jack pouvait enflammer son corps juste en la touchant. Ce n'était pas la diversité des lieux, ni de l'acte même, même si elle devait reconnaître à son amant une imagination débordante.

Non, ce que Rose préférait, c'était les baisers.

Un baiser pouvait prendre tellement de sens. Une manière de dire bonjour, de vous réveiller agréablement le matin. Une façon de se faire pardonner après une dispute. Un moyen pour rassurer lorsque l'autre personne était malade, blessée ou effrayée.

Les baisers de Jack disaient tout cela, et plus encore.

* * *

Rose fut réveillée par la sensation de lèvres posées sur son front. Elle huma, et tourna la tête vers la source du contact, cherchant à approfondir ce dernier. Les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et descendirent le long de son nez, avant de s'arrêter sur sa bouche. Sans ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme tendit la main, la posant dans la nuque de son compagnon pour mieux le rapprocher.

La bouche contre la sienne commença à bouger, la caressant avec délicatesse. Rose soupira, et glissa son autre main dans les boucles brunes éparpillées sauvagement sur le crâne de son amant. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant libre accès à ce dernier qui sourit et unit leurs bouches pour un baiser tendre. Ses doigts glissaient sur la poitrine de sa maitresse, en explorant les courbes en même temps qu'il s'aventurait dans l'antre offert.

 _-Jack .._

 _-Bonjour,_ souffla celui-ci.

D'un mouvement de hanches, Rose le fit tomber en arrière pour mieux s'installer sur lui. Les mains de Jack glissèrent dans son dos en même temps que celles de la blonde venaient saisir son visage pour approfondir l'échange en cours.

Lorsqu'elle recula finalement, le souffle court, ce fut pour être accueillie par la vision d'un Jack souriant aux cheveux dignes d'un feu d'artifice. Rose pouffa, et entreprit de le coiffer. Le sourire de Jack vira canaille, et il laissa couler ses mains un peu plus bas, s'attirant un grognement.

 _-Laisse-moi te peigner en paix, morveux !_

 _-Tu me cherches !_

 _-Je te cherche toujours, à t'écouter,_ répliqua Rose en roulant des yeux. _Voilà, c'est mieux,_ commenta-t-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aime ?_

 _-Pas plus de trente fois par jour ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas assez,_ décida Jack avant de l'attirer à lui pour un long baiser. _Je t'aime, Rose de mon cœur,_ souffla-t-il très bas contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 _-Tu as vu le Doc?_ demanda Jack en apercevant Rose qui remontait le couloir vers lui.

 _-Il s'en prend à un pauvre moteur,_ rétorqua la jeune femme, faisant rire le capitaine.

 _-Je vois.. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul, alors, il faut que quelqu'un s'assure que le vaisseau continuera à voler._

 _-Bonne chance, il est d'une humeur de chien_ , commenta la blonde.

 _-Aaah, mais c'est sans compter mon charme irrésistible_ , répliqua son ami en lui décochant un sourire taquin.

 _-Oh, vraiment?_ roucoula Rose en le laissant l'attirer dans ses bras.

 _-Oh oui,_ souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 _-R.. Rose ?_

 _-Hey,_ souffla doucement celle-ci en voyant Jack se réveiller. _Ne bouge pas, tu es encore faible._

 _-Que .. s'passé ?_

 _-Un poison dans le fruit que tu as mangé .. Tu as manqué la crise cardiaque_ , expliqua très bas la jeune femme en caressant son front en sueur. _Sans le Docteur .._

 _-Mal .._

 _-C'est normal, le Docteur a dit qu'il faudrait du temps pour que ton organisme éjecte tout le venin. Tu vas devoir rester à l'infirmerie encore un certain temps._

Jack ne répondit pas, ses yeux épuisés se fermant d'eux-même. Sa compagne serra sa main qu'elle tenait depuis maintenant deux heures, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, tentant de lui communiquer tout le réconfort dont elle était capable.

* * *

- _Courrez_ !

Un jour, Rose s'habituerait à ce mot. Et ce jour-là, elle serait une vieille femme blasée et amère, qui devrait arrêter d'urgence de voyager avec le Docteur. La blonde explosa de rire à cette pensée, et accéléra sa course, s'agrippant à la main du Seigneur du temps qui lui décocha un des larges sourires dont il avait le secret.

Se retournant, Rose chercha Jack du regard, voulant s'assurer que l'énergumène responsable de cette énième fuite les suivait bien. L'intéressé lui sourit, avant de lui envoyer un baiser avec sa main.

Rose roula des yeux, avant de lui tirer la langue. Jack était bien en vie, tout allait bien.

* * *

 _-Ne bouge pas,_ souffla la jeune femme en appuyant sur le tissu recouvrant la cuisse ensanglantée de Jack.

Celui-ci haleta, et souffla d'un ton plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

 _-ça.. va aller.. J'ai vu.. pire que ça .._

 _-Tu sais que tu ne me rassure pas, là?_ répliqua Rose d'une voix étranglée.

 _-Rose .. ça va aller.. Le Docteur va arriver... Il faut juste que_.. Jack serra un peu plus fort le tissu et poussa un long sifflement. _Il faut tenir,_ lâcha-t-il, essoufflé.

Rose le dévisagea sans un mot: son ami était blême, la sueur coulant à gros gouttes sur son front bouillant. L'épée qui l'avait frappé était empoisonnée, sans aucun doute. Déjà, elle pouvait voir les tremblements saisir le corps de Jack. Se concentrer, il fallait qu'elle l'aide à se concentrer.

Sans prévenir, la jeune femme plongea en avant et saisit son visage, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack poussa un grognement, mais se laissa faire, répondant avec ferveur à Rose qui continua à l'embrasser comme une damnée sans discontinuer pendant ce qui leur sembla un temps infini.

Dans ses bras, Jack s'était détendu, son rythme cardiaque s'apaisant alors qu'il se laissait aller à la ferveur de l'échange. La langue de Rose explorait avec passion sa bouche, ne laissant aucun centimètre carré intact sous son attaque. Jack haleta, et tendit la main pour agripper son épaule, la rapprochant de lui.

Qui avait dit que les baisers ne pouvaient pas guérir un cœur malade ?

* * *

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_ murmura timidement Rose en émergeant de la cabine d'essayage.

Jack lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

 _-Tu es magnifique,_ déclara-t-il en se rapprochant.

 _-Tu exagères,_ marmonna la jeune fille en jouant nerveusement avec une de ses boucles blondes.

 _-Rosie, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? Tu es splendide. Regarde-toi!_ s'exclama Jack en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle se voit dans le miroir.

Sa compagne était vêtue d'une courte robe rouge agrémentée d'un nœud papillon à la taille : le dos nu faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, rendant fou Jack qui se contint et vint envelopper ses bras autour d'elle.

 _-Tu es si belle avec des robes.. Tu devrais en porter davantage._

 _-Je ne me sens pas bien dedans,_ admit très bas Rose.

 _-Je t'aiderai, alors,_ souffla Jack avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. _Tu es magnifique quoique tu portes._

 _-J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une poupée_ , grommela Rose.

Jack la fixa, choquée.

 _-Tu n'es pas une poupée! Tu es une princesse, et tu mérites d'être traitée telle quelle,_ affirma-t-il.

Il fut récompensé par le sourire éblouissant de Rose, qui l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné, ignorant totalement les autres clients. Si elle les avait regardés, cependant, tout ce qu'elle aurait vu aurait été des sourires ravis ou attendris. La jeune femme recula finalement, laissant Jack essoufflé et les joues rouges. L'expression joueuse, elle saisit sa main, et l'entraina avec elle dans la cabine dont elle referma d'un geste vif le rideau.

* * *

La cellule était aussi humide que sombre. Un maigre filet de lumière tentait de se frayer un chemin en haut du mur, mais ne parvenait qu'à éclairer un morceau du sol sale, le reste de la pièce demeurant plongé dans la pénombre.

Rose avait depuis longtemps cessé de pleurer, son visage blotti contre le torse de Jack alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier sa peur et le froid ambiant. Cela faisait des heures à présent que tous deux avaient été enfermés dans cette cellule, avec la promesse d'une exécution à la tombée du jour. Leurs téléphones et armes leur avaient été retirés, les laissant sans aucun moyen de contacter le Docteur.

 _-Tiens bon,_ souffla Jack en la pressant un peu plus fort contre lui. _N'abandonne pas maintenant._

 _-J'ai froid..._

 _-Je sais, ma puce, je sais_ , murmura le jeune homme en la serrant un peu plus fort dans son manteau.

 _-Si le Docteur n'arrive pas à temps.._

 _-Il nous sauvera,_ la coupa Jack.

 _-Mais s'il n'arrive pas à temps.._

 _-Rose.._

 _-Jack.. Laisse-moi parle_ r, murmura-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face. _Si .. si c'est le cas.. je veux que tu saches.. je ne regrette rien._

 _-Rose .._

 _-Rien, Jack. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé.. c'était merveilleux,_ souffla celle-ci en venant poser ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes.

La main libre du capitaine remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant envahir par l'odeur de la jeune femme. Si c'était leur dernier baiser, alors il le voulait parfait. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux, les rayons du soleil disparaissant lentement sans qu'ils y prennent garde, perdus dans leur étreinte.

Ce fut le tremblement du sol qui leur indiqua que quelque chose clochait. Rose recula précipitamment, regardant autour d'elle pour tenter d'en trouver la source.

 _-Que._..

Un autre grondement. Jack fronça les sourcils.

 _-On dirait que ça vient de l'extér.._ Il écarquilla les yeux. _Recule_! hurla-t-il en la saisissant par le bras pour la plaquer contre le mur opposé.

Au même instant, celui contre lequel ils se tenaient la minute auparavant explosa avec fracas, les briques allant s'écraser autour d'eux dans un vacarme épouvantable. La poussière envahit leurs poumons, les faisant tousser comme des damnés.

 _-Rose ! Jack !_

Le duo tourna lentement la tête, pour découvrir ahuri le Docteur, au volant d'un tractopelle.

 _-Doc ?!_

 _-Vous êtes en vie! Oh ! Oh, fantastique ! Venez vite, les gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver !_

Et déjà, leur ami pivotait sur ses talons, le son de ses bottes résonnant au milieu des gravas. Derrière lui, le couple pouvait percevoir le cri montant de la garde. Jack saisit la main de Rose, et lui adressa un sourire. Se penchant, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _-Cours,_ souffla-t-il.

* * *

 ** _Eeeeeeeeeeeeet c'est le dernier avant un peu de temps! Je vais refaire mes stocks, j'ai pas mal d'idées (merci les lectrices), maintenant faut trouver le temps :p Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre spécial 'tendresse' ?_**


	7. Un canapé multi-fonction

_**Ouh ça faisait longtemps, désolée j'avais oublié que j'avais ce chapitre! On reste avec Jack et Rose, mais l'ambiance change du tout au tout.**_

 _ **La reprise du tome 3 de Lonely angels avance bien, mais cela prend un peu de temps.. Et il semble que ma muse ait besoin de se diversifier, en plaçant nos zigotos dans d'autres situations (autre fic AU à venir! *trompettes*). Ouais, y a du chantier dans mon cerveau actuellement!**_

* * *

 **Un canapé multi-fonction**

* * *

 **Contexte** : Tome 2- Le canapé du petit salon bleu aurait décidément beaucoup à raconter si on le laissait parler (Jack/Rose).

 **WARNING:** Chaud chaud chaud.. Pas que la météo non, quoique, aussi celle du Tardis!

* * *

Il était bien connu de tous ses habitants que le Tardis possédait suffisamment de pièces pour accueillir une armée entière, et leurs familles avec. Jack n'avait cessé de s'y perdre, ses premières semaines sur le vaisseau. Lors de son exploration (souvent involontaire), cependant, il avait découvert un lieu qui, bien qu'en apparence banale, avait depuis pris une toute autre signification à ses yeux.

Le petit salon bleu.

Un écran de télévision 6D du 39ème siècle, une forme ronde aux murs recouverts d'un bleu nuit parsemé de tâches blanches, des coussins éparpillés sur la moquette de même couleur, et en son centre, un canapé en arc de cercle.

Un lieu cosy et retro à souhait, donc, qui avait tout de suite charmé l'ancien Agent du temps. Il y était revenu plusieurs fois pour se reposer, y trouvant un calme bienvenue qui apaisait ses pensées souvent tumultueuses. C'est assis sur le canapé que Rose l'avait découvert une de ces fois.

Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, le canapé s'était retrouvé honoré avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le couple d'enfer avait reproduit l'expérience plusieurs fois par la suite, déterminé à rendre hommage à la chaleur de la pièce à sa propre manière.

Non pas que le canapé se plaignait.

* * *

- _J... Jack..._

 _-Huuum.. Si délicieuse.. Rosie.._

 _-Jack,_ geignit la jeune fille en le sentant presser davantage sa langue en elle.

Le capitaine sourit grivoisement sous sa jupe, avant d'accélérer son rythme. Rose s'agrippa au cuir du canapé, ses doigts s'enfonçant désespéramment dans le meuble alors qu'elle tentait de conserver un semblant de dignité.

Jack pouffa, provoquant une onde qui fit hoqueter sa jeune maitresse. Celle-ci rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant un doigt venir s'enfoncer en elle : un geignement lui échappa alors que la chaleur sourde qui grondait dans son bas-ventre augmentait, la poussant à se tordre sur le canapé dans une tentative vaine d'obtenir libération.

Et puis Jack tordit son doigt.

Un cri aigu jaillit de la bouche de Rose, qui lâcha le canapé pour agripper les épaules de son amant alors que ce dernier entreprenait de la torturer avec expertise. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d'avant en arrière, pour le plus grand plaisir du capitaine qui inséra un second doigt. De son autre main, il plia sa jambe gauche, lui permettant un meilleur accès à l'antre tant désiré.

Rose était l'image même de la débauche, son visage en sueur tombé en arrière sur le canapé en même temps qu'elle laissait s'échapper des sons incontrôlés. Désireux de la voir, Jack recula, n'employant que ses doigts en même temps qu'il admirait les expressions provoquées par les ondes de plaisir qui la parcouraient.

 _-Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'abandonnes ainsi,_ murmura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser le creux de sa cuisse.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Jack rit, avant de replonger sous sa jupe.

* * *

Jack poussa un long gémissement; accroupie entre ses jambes, Rose rit et accéléra son rythme, tournant sa langue un peu plus vite. Jack s'agrippa à ses épaules alors qu'elle continuait de jouer de lui avec talent, malmenant son rythme cardiaque sans lui laisser de répit.

 _-Rose.. Oh mon.._

Le reste de la phrase alla s'éteindre au fond de sa gorge lorsque la concernée coinça entre ses lèvres le bout de son sexe pour le sucer férocement. Jack poussa un cri, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules blanches de la jeune femme qui grogna et insista plus fort, arrachant une flopée de sons aigus à son amant.

 _-Oh Rose ! Rose !_

Celle-ci huma, et tendit la main pour saisir son membre qu'elle pressa entre ses doigts, en même temps qu'elle laissait glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son gland qu'elle serra entre ses lèvres. Jack cria une nouvelle fois, ses hanches se soulevant d'elles-mêmes du canapé pour venir se coller au visage de Rose. La jeune femme continua son ouvrage pendant plusieurs minutes encore, laissant Jack au désespoir.

 _-Rose je .. je.._

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la prévenir davantage, la chaleur sourde qui grondait dans son ventre depuis plusieurs minutes explosa, emplissant sa vision de points noirs alors qu'il venait en un long gémissement.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Rose était assise sur ses genoux, occupée à caresser ses cheveux. Jack l'attira à lui, ses lèvres trouvant les siennes pour un long baiser.

 _-Tu es merveilleuse,_ souffla-t-il.

Rose lui lança ce sourire plein de langue dont elle avait le secret.

* * *

La pièce résonnait des sons produits par le couple: les coups de hanches de Jack se mêlaient aux petits bruits poussés par Rose alors qu'il allait et venait, ses mains tenant fermement les hanches de la blonde accroupie contre le canapé.

Faites confiance à ces deux-là pour ne même pas parvenir à atterrir correctement sur le matériel disponible, aurait pu vous dire le pauvre meuble maltraité. Jack appuya sur l'épaule de Rose, la poussant en avant avant de donner un autre coup de hanches. Au cri poussé par sa maitresse, la nouvelle position était appréciée. Le capitaine entreprit donc de lui faire perdre sa voix, s'en donnant à cœur joie alors que Rose déchirait le tissu sous ses doigts.

Jack se pencha en avant, venant lécher la sueur qui coulait dans le cou de celle-ci : il sourit en entendant le souffle erratique de la blonde, et saisit la fine peau de sa mâchoire entre ses dents pour y aller une trace de morsure. Il recommença le long de toute sa gorge, sans jamais cesser en parallèle ses aller-retours.

 _-Oh Rose.. Rose.._

 _-Jack,_ souffla-t-elle. _Mon Jack.._

Le capitaine ferma les yeux, se perdant dans ses cheveux alors que ses mouvements commençaient à se faire moins contrôlés et plus chaotiques. Rose poussa un râle de plaisir, encourageant Jack à lâcher totalement prise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne voient les étoiles, les laissant épuisés et pantelants contre le canapé.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de Rose lorsqu'un rire se fit entendre derrière elle. Le poids qui la recouvrait se retira avec précaution, avant que deux grosses mains ne la saisissent doucement pour venir la caler contre un torse en sueur. La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long du canapé, se blottissant dans les bras de Jack qui embrassa son front.

 _-ça va?_ murmura-t-il, inquiet d'y être allé trop fort.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de l'embrasser gentiment.

 _-Je vais bien,_ répondit-elle en caressant sa joue.

 _-Tu étais si.. Rose.._

 _-Toi aussi,_ souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

* * *

Plus le temps passait et plus Rose se révélait être une vocale. Cette remarque personnelle de Jack fut encore une fois confirmée alors que sa compagne montait et descendait en rythme sur ses genoux, son souffle rauque se mêlant à ses forts gémissements. Ces maudits sons mutins qui auraient pu faire venir Jack juste en les écoutant !

Rose avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, et se tenait à ses épaules en même temps qu'elle allait et venait, la blancheur de sa poitrine provoquant un contraste violent avec le rouge de ses joues. Cette vision faisait tout autant perdre la tête à son amant que les sensations provoqués par l'échange.

Le regard noir de désir, le capitaine saisit les hanches de sa compagne, prenant sans prévenir le contrôle des opérations. Rose poussa un cri de surprise en le sentant attaquer, suivi d'un long geignement de plaisir. Bientôt, tous deux travaillèrent en parfaite synchronisation, les menant à une vitesse affolante jusqu'au sommet qu'ils atteignirent dans un long cri commun.

* * *

Rose laissa échapper un pleurnichement. À quelques centimètres de son visage, Jack grogna, et glissa sa langue le long de son cou. La jeune femme tira sur ses liens, cherchant en vain à se libérer; le bandeau noir qui couvrait ses yeux l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit, la laissant à la merci de son amant.

Celui-ci laissa errer ses mains le long de sa poitrine, explorant ses courbes fines avec lenteur. Le chemisier rouge ouvert ne permettait aucune place à l'imagination, non pas que Jack s'en plaignait: le spectacle était comme toujours à la hauteur de ses rêves les plus fous.

Se penchant, il recueillit de sa langue une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son épaule. Rose tressaillit au toucher, avant de gémir lorsqu'il déposa de nouveaux morceaux de glace sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Avec la cuillère, il les étala sur sa peau, la recouvrant presque entièrement de la senteur parfumée.

Le contact froid de la nourriture était un contraste violent avec la fournaise qui dominait en cet instant le corps de Rose. Être aveugle donnait le champ libre à tous ses autres sens, la rendant hypersensible au moindre contact. Et des contacts, mon Dieu, il y en avait. Jack n'avait pas cessé de la caresser de toutes les façons possibles depuis le début de leur jeu, faisant exploser chaque centimètre carré traversé par ses mains ou sa langue.

Rose gémit en sentant la cuillère se poser sur ses lèvres, avant de se déplacer le long de ses joues puis sa gorge. Elle se tordit, désespérée d'en obtenir davantage, mais déjà l'objet s'éloignait, remplacé par les doigts de Jack. Ce dernier rit doucement, un rire bas et grave qui envoya d'autres frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa compagne.

Aujourd'hui, il dégustait une glace à la rose.

Des sons incompréhensibles échappèrent à sa victime alors qu'il reprenait son exploration, dégustant chaque morceau de peau recouvert de sa langue et sa bouche. Il n'en laissa aucun intact, léchant, embrassant, mordillant, recouvrant de marques plus ou moins rouges, dévorant littéralement la fleur abandonnée à ses soins.

Saisissant un téton entre ses dents, il le mordit doucement, avant de recommencer plus fort puis de le suçoter. Il ne recula que lorsque le petit morceau de chair fut devenu rouge vif : satisfait, il reprit sa cuillère et la posa dessus, arrachant un halètement à Rose dont le souffle se coupa au toucher soudainement froid.

Jack grogna, et vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné en même temps qu'il ouvrait le pantalon de la jeune femme. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, avant de le lancer sur le sol, lui permettant de se concentrer sur le nouveau trésor révélé. Sa bouche quitta celle de Rose pour effectuer un parcours le long de son corps, descendant lentement jusqu'aux cuisses de la blonde dont les sens sur-développés par sa cécité temporaire et le jeu précédent explosaient en cet instant.

Jack esquissa un sourire narquois. Il savait parfaitement ce que vivait Rose en cet instant; c'était pourquoi il prenait tout son temps. Ses dents vinrent s'enfoncer dans la peau pale de ses cuisses, les recouvrant de traces que personne d'autre ne pourrait voir. Rose gémit sous l'attaque; elle tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens, s'attirant des morsures plus fortes. Jack souleva sa jambe droite, la pliant avec douceur avant d'en embrasser la peau. Il la déposa ensuite sur son épaule, avant de plonger entre ses jambes.

Le jeu commençait à peine.

* * *

Le cœur de Rose battait la chamade: accroupi devant elle, Jack continua de masser ses chevilles pendant plusieurs minutes, les parsemant de baisers au passage. Ses doigts étaient doux autour de sa peau, son massage lent et empli de précaution. De temps en temps, il relèverait les yeux vers elle, et Rose pourrait lire dans ces immenses orbes bleus tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Avec lenteur, Jack porta sa cheville à ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser : il remonta ensuite le long de sa jambe, gardant ses touchers légers, presque chastes. Lorsqu'il atteignit le haut de ses cuisses, Rose pleurait, ses larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Comment était-il possible de convoyer tant d'amour par un simple geste si intime ?

 _-Rose_ , souffla Jack en la voyant pleurer. _Rose, non.._ , murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur son visage.

Il tressaillit lorsque la jeune femme saisit l'une d'elle pour venir en embrasser la paume. Leurs regards se croisèrent, une discussion silencieuse s'établissant entre eux pendant quelques instants. L'autre main de Rose se glissa dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle : leurs lèvres se mêlèrent, les mains de Jack venant se poser sur sa taille.

 _-Rose_ , murmura Jack en l'entrainant vers le sol.


	8. La console

**Un petit encas en attendant la suite.. Les vacances se sont pointées dans ma tête aussi, mes excuses pour l'attente, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et je ne poste que si je suis satisfaite de la chose :p**

* * *

 **La console**

* * *

 **Contexte** : Cette console a toujours rendu fou Jack (Jack/9).

* * *

Parfois, Jack se demandait si danser autour de la console n'était pas un rituel d'union sexuelle chez les Seigneurs du temps. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que le Docteur le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de ces damnés boutons et autres leviers ?

Jack serra les dents, sa prise sur la rambarde augmentant alors que le Seigneur du temps en question continuait à courir autour de la console, se penchant, tournant, tourbillonnant littéralement sans jamais s'arrêter.

Jack pouvait sentir la bave monter en même temps que son corps se tendait. Une chaleur insupportable envahissait peu à peu chaque parcelle de sa peau alors que le Docteur entreprenait d'appuyer sur une nouvelle série de boutons, avant de tirer sur d'énièmes leviers. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque son ami se pencha pour saisir une manette en haut de la console, le haut de son dos s'étirant et faisant ressortir un peu plus ses fesses.

Jack bavait littéralement, à présent.

Le Docteur se retourna, son sourire vicieux alors qu'il décochait un clin d'oeil.

Le cerveau de l'humain sauta par la porte d'entrée en même temps que lui-même sautait sur le Seigneur du temps, l'attrapant pour mieux l'embrasser sauvagement. Le Docteur rit, coincé contre la console, et enveloppa ses bras autour de son dos. Il se laissa tomber en arrière alors que Jack le poussait, le faisant s'allonger sur un panneau dont tous les boutons avaient mystérieusement disparu.

Faites confiance au Tardis pour assurer votre confort.

 _-Vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais garçon,_ grogna Jack en déchirant son t-shirt avant de jeter les lambeaux sur le sol. _Provocateur et manipulateur._

 _-Vous n'avez.. ooooh.. pas l'air.. ooh.. Jack_ , gémit son ami alors que celui-ci retirait sans ménagement son pantalon.

Son souffle se coupa lorsque l'humain plongea sa main entre ses jambes, ses yeux se fermant en même temps qu'un plaisir intense se répandait en lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de son compagnon, sa respiration se faisant hératique.

Parfois, il adorait ne pas être un bon Seigneur du temps.

 _-Jack,_ souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers son visage.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes sans pour autant le lâcher. Le Docteur les pressa avec force, s'abandonnant complètement à l'instant. Jack sourit, et retira sa main pour plier une des jambes du Docteur. Son regard croisa le sien, le Seigneur du temps hochant frénétiquement la tête. Ses joues avaient viré rouges sous l'effet de l'excitation, la pointe de ses oreilles rosies alors que ses doigts erraient dans les boucles brunes de Jack.

Le sourire de l'ancien Agent augmenta : le monde sembla ralentir autour d'eux tandis qu'il fondait sur le Docteur, sa bouche dévorant chaque centimètre carré de son torse. Ce dernier gémit, ses hanches se soulevant d'elles-mêmes pour venir se frotter contre celles de Jack.

 _-Oh, Docteur,_ murmura le jeune homme.

Sa bouche rencontra une zone particulièrement sensible, arrachant des petits sons au plus âgé dont les ongles lacéraient son dos. Jack grogna, et mordit la peau sous ses dents, y laissant une marque particulièrement rude.

 _-Jack.. Jack, ne.. Damnit, gamin, arrêtez de jouer!_ gémit le Docteur en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire canaille.

 _-On est pressé, Doc ?_

 _-Continuez à me frustrer ainsi et vous allez comprendre pourquoi on me surnomme la Tempête,_ siffla le plus âgé en le fusillant du regard.

Jack déglutit. Le Docteur avait le chic pour faire monter la tension juste en une phrase. Ce dernier dut décider qu'il ne réagissait pas assez vite, car il saisit sa nuque d'une main, l'attrapant pour l'embrasser furieusement. Jack grogna, s'appuyant sur le panneau alors que la température dans la salle montait soudainement de plusieurs degrés.

 _-Maintenant,_ gronda le Docteur lorsqu'il le relâcha finalement.

Le capitaine le fixa un court instant, ses prunelles noires de désir. La seconde d'après, il l'attrapait par l'épaule, le redressant alors que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes. Les mains du Docteur glissèrent sous son t-shirt, l'envoyant voler au sol avant qu'il ne reprenne le baiser, ses doigts caressant le dos bronzé.

D'une poussée, Jack le souleva, le laissant enrouler ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, se perdant dans l'échange. Le Docteur se laissa glisser au sol, ses mains agrippant le pantalon de son compagnon pour mieux l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses bottes, le vêtement tombant au passage. Il repoussa le Docteur vers la console, celui-ci haussant un sourcil en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien sous le pantalon, mais vraiment, était-il si surpris ?

Jack le regarda s'assoir sur le panneau, l'excitation augmentant au fur et à mesure des secondes. Le Seigneur du temps tendit la main vers lui, se fondant dans sa chaleur lorsque l'humain le recouvrit de nouveau. Il secoua la tête en voyant Jack porter un doigt à sa bouche.

 _-Pas besoin,_ murmura-t-il. _Biologie naturelle,_ expliqua-t-il, faussement hautain, s'attirant une expression mi-exaspérée, mi-exaltée.

 _-Vous êtes sûr?_ souffla Jack en embrassant son cou.

 _-Bougez votre cu, Harkness,_ grogna le plus âgé.

 _-Vos désirs sont des ordres,_ murmura son compagnon en mordillant son épaule, gagnant une tape joueuse avant que le Docteur ne pose la tête sur la console.

Jack ferma les yeux. Bientôt, leurs corps mouvaient en union, leurs mouvements de plus en plus frantiques alors que le peu de calme restant partait en lambeaux. Le Docteur vint en un long cri, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de Jack qui accéléra, provoquant des sons désespérés chez son amant.

 _-Oh, Docteur, Docteur..._

* * *

 _-DOCTEUR_ !

Jack se redressa sur ses coudes, en sueur. Il tourna la tête, les yeux exorbités, à la recherche de son amant. Un long gémissement lui échappa en réalisant que cela n'avait été qu'un autre rêve. Cela avait semblé si réel..

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur ses draps, avant de grogner en réalisant que son songe lui avait laissé un petit souvenir. Se redressant, il se traina jusqu'à la douche, maudissant les Seigneurs du temps et leur flirt insupportable.


End file.
